Kong: King of Zootopia
by Stitch-Fan-3
Summary: Takes place two years after Godzilla: King of Zootopia. When the Wilde's family is recruited to the stars of a jungle island adventure movie, it leads them and the crew to an uncharted island, filled with danger around every corner. To top it off, Nick and the crew must save Judy from the island's guardian, the giant gorilla Kong. Rated T, for giant monster action violence.
1. Prologue: Setting Sail

**Hey, guys. I'm back with another crossover. I know I said I'd take a break from making Zootopia fanfics for a while, but I could really get this out of my system. This is a crossover with Zootopia and King Kong, and it'll also serve as a sequel to my other kaiju crossover fanfic, Godzilla: King of Zootopia. This is in honor of the release to the reboot movie, Kong: Skull Island. However, this will be based mostly on the original movie. It will also have some characters of the 2005 remake. Hope you guys enjoy it.**

It was late at night. All of Zootopia was lit with the city lights, like a beacon in the dark. Down in the bay area of the city, it was rare for a quiet night, on a usual busy workplace. The night guard, a porcupine, was making it's rounds, near the biggest barge in the docking area, the Wanderer.

"Excuse me. Is this the movie ship?" a raccoon, wearing a business coat, asked the guard.

"Lemme guess. You going on this crazy voyage, too?" said the guard.

"Yes, and I've been hearing that a lot, lately. What's all this talk about this voyage crazy?" asked the raccoon.

"Well, everyone's talking about the mammal that's running it, for starters." said the guard.

"Carl Denham?" said the raccoon.

"Yes, that's the name. Said he ain't scared of nothin'!" said the guard. "Wants a picture of an alligator, he just goes right up, and takes it's picture."

"Hey, down there!" a voice called from the ship.

"Is Denham aboard? I'm his righthand, Preston." said the raccoon.

"Well, why didn't you say so? C'mom aboard!" called the voice, that belonged to a blue-furred cat sailor, Lumpy. "Mr. Denham is getting wild. Hope you got the good news for him."

...

Preston and Lumpy made their way to the ship's captain's quarters. Inside, they were greeted by the captain, a beaver named Engelhorn, and a pig in a white business suit, Carl Denham.

"Ah, Preston. Glad you could make it." said Carl. "I see you met the cook, Lumpy."

"Ah'm also a barber and surgeon, back in my day." said Lumpy. "Speaking of cooking, I'd best get back to the gumbo."

Lumpy left, leaving Preston to his hosts.

"So Preston, what about those two leading roles?" said Carl.

"Can't be done, Carl." said Preston.

"What?! But, it's gotta be done!" said Carl.

"I just don't get it, Carl. You've never had any love interests in any of your movies. So, why'd you want one, now?" said Preston.

"Holy mackerel! It's the public's idea! Not mine!" said Carl. "I hear it all the time from the reviewers, too. They all say the same thing. 'If this movie had some chemistry, it would've been ten times better.' Alright. So, if that's what they want, I'll give it to them."

"I dunno where you're gonna get them." said Preston. "Just recruiting someone out of the blue, without knowing what to expect?"

"And what are they to expect?" asked Carl.

"To go off on a voyage to some uncharted region of the world, where no mammal doesn't visit often. Stuck on a ship with the toughest mugs you ever laid eyes on. Uh, by that, I mean the crew."

"Holy mackerel. You talked like I've never brought back anyone alive." Carl chuckled.

"The crew and I have stuck with Carl on two trips." said Captain Engelhorn. "Yet, I don't know much for the moment, until Mr. Denham said he'd show us when we've reached our course, midway."

"All this mystery talk, it makes me relieved I didn't find you a couple." said Preston, lighting his pipe.

"Yeah, well I'll find them. You think I'm just gonna up and quit, just because you couldn't find any couple with backbone?" said Carl. "Listen, I'm going to make a movie about the greatest discovery in the world. Something no mammal's seen or heard of."

Carl rushed to the coat rack, and threw on his overcoat.

"Where are you going?" asked the captain.

"I'm going out to find a couple for my movie." said Carl, walking out the door. "Even if I have to kidnap them."

...

Nick, Judy, Cody, and Shiela just walked out of the theater. Cody and Shiela were really pumped after the movie. The movie was about the giant monsters that battled in Zootopia.

It had been a couple of years since the battle of the giants between Godzilla, Mothra, Rodan, and Ghidorah. To this day, the leaders of the mammalian world have kept a close eye on the guardians, yet leave them to slumber in peace. Since then, a lot of media had been covered about the giant monsters.

"Oh, man! That movie was genius, Ma!" said Cody.

"Pops, didn't you say you wanted to be in the movies?" said Shiela.

"Yeah, but that was a silly kid's dream to me." said Nick. "I still can't believe they went and made an actual movie about the big lizard and his buddies."

"It's only been two years, since then." said Judy. "How much has changed since then."

"Can we come back, and see it again, tomorrow? Please?!" Cody asked, with puppy-dog eyes.

"Well... What do you think, Shiela?" asked Judy, but found her daughter wasn't there. "Shiela?"

"Where'd she go?" said Nick, looking around. "Shiela?!"

Meanwhile, Shiela had skipped away to a stand, where she eyed a juicy apple that she knew she had to try. She reached out to take it, but the hare running the stand, snatched her arm.

"Ha, ha! I caught you, pint-sized thief!" sneered the hare. "Now, I catch a cop! You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"No, please! Lemme go! I'm sorry! I just wanted the apple! I thought my parents would pay for it! They're cops!" Shiela cried, trying to break free from the hare's grip.

"Hey, come on. The kid didn't mean any harm." a pig, Carl, said from the sidelines.

"But, three mammals this week have snatched from my stand!" said the hare.

"Here, this should cover for the apple. Keep the change, and scram." said Carl, placing two bucks in the hare's paw.

The hare took the money and left, letting the terrified girl go. Nick, Judy, and Cody found Shiela, and ran to her side.

"Shiela! Why did you run off like that? Are you okay?" said Judy, making sure she wasn't hurt.

"Don't worry, miss. She's a little shook up, but she's fine." said Carl.

"I just wanted an apple, momma." said Shiela.

"Well, next time, wait for us. No more running off like that, without telling us first." said Judy.

"Okay, this nice pig helped me." said Shiela.

"Thank you, sir. I'm so sorry about this." said Judy.

"Don't sweat- Hey, wait a minute. Don't I know you two from somewhere?" said Carl.

"Um, why do you ask? I don't think we've met." said Judy.

"Oh, you're both Judy and Nick Wilde. The first fox and rabbit officers in the ZPD. I've heard about ya." said Carl. "Say, what do ya say I treat ya to dinner?"

"Oh, well, that's nice of you, sir. But, no offense, we don't know you." said Judy.

"Oh, forgive me. My name's Carl Denham. Ever heard of me?" said Carl.

"Oh, yeah. You're that filmmaker. I've seen a couple of your jungle adventure movies." said Nick.

"Exactly. I wanna get to know the famous ZPD duo." said Carl, an idea forming in his head.

...

Carl had taken the family to one of the best restaurants in town. All of them ordered the finest soups on the menu. Carrot and herbal stew for Carl, Shiela, and Judy. Chicken and fish soup for Nick and Cody.

"This is awfully kind of you, Mr. Denham." said Judy, sipping from her soup.

"Now, I'm flattered, but know that I'm not doing this out of kindness." said Carl, looking up and down at Judy and Nick. "I'm gonna cut right to the chase. I've got a job for you two."

"Really? Is it a case?" said Judy, her eyes beaming with excitement.

"No, even better." said Carl. "It's money, adventure, and fame. It's the thrill of a lifetime, and it starts on a voyage at sea. We sail at six."

"Well, that sounds like something up my alley. But, if it's not a case, then what?" said Nick.

"Strictly business. I've decided to cast you two, and your kids, if they like, in my next picture." said Carl.

"Whoa! Well, you know that we are NOT actors. Right?" said Judy.

"Well, have you ever done a little bit of acting before, in your life?" asked Carl.

"Actually, I performed for a school play, once. Then, there was that play for the talent show. That was back when I was nine. I was like all, 'Blood! Blood! Blood!'" said Judy, imitating her fake blood routine.

"How'd the audience take it?" asked Carl.

"Speechless. To say the least." said Judy.

"Beautiful. That's the kind of actors I need. Look, my movie's got everything it needs, except my leading characters." said Carl. "Right now, with your acting, Judy, and Nick's dashing good looks, you guys are like the answer to my little dilemma. I'm on the level, here. All you have to do is trust me, and keep your chin up."

"Well, you got my good looks right." said Nick. "But, let me warn ya. Carrots has been known to milk it. Also, can we discuss the matter of what our pay will be?"

Judy nudged Nick in the gut. "Don't be rude, Nick." she said.

"It's all good, Judy. We can discuss more on the ship." said Carl, extending his hoof. "So, what do ya say?"

Judy looked at Carl's extended hoof, then shook it. Nick did the same. The kids grinned widely.

"Sweet! We're gonna star in a movie!" said Cody.

"Wait 'til we tell our grandparents about this." said Shiela.

...

It was almost dawn. Judy had gotten everyone out of bed, out the door, down to the pier, and up to the boat. They packed just right after they got home from meeting Carl, last night. On the boat, they met the captain, Lumpy, the ship's cook, and Jimmy, a sixteen-year-old arctic fox and the cabin boy. Cody and Shiela immediately got along well with Jimmy from the start. The sound of the Wanderer's whistle tooted, and the ship pulled out from the port.

"Well, gang. A toast, to adventure and thrills." Carl said, raising a glass of wine.

Nick and Judy had some ginger-ale, since they didn't drink, and their glasses clinked together with Carl's. The sun had just broken over the horizon, as the Wanderer was fully out at sea. Little did anyone know that their adventure was about to contain more than they anticipated...

~Kong: King of Zootopia~

 **Well, guys. That's it for the** **prologue. Not a lot of action here, but this is just the opening. There'll still be plenty more to come in later chapters. Hope you guys enjoy it, so far.**

 **I own nothing, except a few OC's. All rights go to original owners. No copyright intended. Thanks. Stay tuned for more of this fanfic.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Island of the Skull

**Hey, guys. I'm back with the next chapter. This will feature the main setting for the story, other than Zootopia. Enjoy.**

It had been two weeks since the Wanderer had left Zootopia. The sun was out, which meant a fine day for sailing. Cody was with Jimmy below deck, as they looked at the various reptiles and birds the Wanderer had made trade from other countries. Shiela stood looking out at the calm sea. Next to her, Lumpy was preparing some of his famous potato soup.

"Say, Mr. Lumpy. How many potatoes does it take to make your soup?" asked Shiela.

"Too many, lass." said Lumpy.

"Think you can teach me how to make it? I wanna impress my grandpa Stu." said Shiela.

"Your gramps is named Stu? Well, don't that beat all." Lumpy bellowed a hearty laugh.

"What? I don't get what's so funny." said Shiela.

"Trying to impress a Stu, with a stew." Lumpy laughed, again.

"Hey, Shiela. Where's your brother?" said Judy, walking up to her daughter.

"Hi, momma. Cody's hanging out with Jimmy, below deck." said Shiela. "Ain't this exciting mama? I've never been on a ship, before."

"Well, I've never been on one with being the only girl, before. Of course, there's still you, sweetie." Judy joked.

"Hello, ladies." said Carl. "Say, Judy. I need you, Nick, and the kids up on the bridge. I'm gonna spill the beans about where we're headed. Also, I wanna get some test shots in."

"Alright, Mr. Denham." said Judy, taking Shiela's paw. "Let's go find your dad and brother, sweetie."

...

"Man, Mr. Denham. What do you need with these gas bombs?" said Nick, inspecting a crate of green grenade-shaped bombs. "Whew. These things feel so heavy, they must have enough to knock out an elephant."

"Well, Nicky. I take no chances, when it comes to shooting on location. I come prepared for any type of danger." said Carl.

Judy and the kids walked into the bridge. "We're here, Mr. Denham. So, what's the news?"

"Here's what I've got." Carl said, pulling out a piece of old parchment.

Laying it on the table, the paper turned to be a map, depicting an island, shaped like an unfamiliar mammal's skull.

"A few years ago, a skipper from Norway picked up a boat full of natives from this island, but there was only one sole survivor. The survivor pieced together a detailed description of the island, and a direction of where the island was located, but sadly, he didn't make it, before they reached port."

"Where'd you get the map?" asked Nick.

"Singapore. Two years ago." said Carl, then pointed back to the map.

"Now, here we have the island. It is said to be surrounded by a dense layer of fog. At the center of the island is a mountain, shaped like a skull. Around it, mostly jungle. Then, this small area, cutting it off from the rest of the island, is a wall."

"What wall?" asked Nick.

"A massive wall built long ago by the mammals who live there. They still keep it in repair, because they need it. There's something on the other side of the wall that they fear."

"A hostile tribe, maybe?" said Engelhorn.

"Skipper, have you ever hear of the name, King Kong?" asked Carl.

"Why, yes." said the captain, matter-of-factly. "Some native superstition, I believe."

"Well, every myth has some form of truth, doesn't it? I'm telling you, there's something there. Still living, still holding that island in a grip of fear." said Carl.

"That's what you hope to get in your movie, is it?" said Judy.

"If it's there, you bet I'll get it in my movie." said Carl.

"Supposed it doesn't like it's picture taken?" asked Nick.

"Well, now you know I brought those gas bombs." said Carl.

...

It was late at night, and the whole crew was in full swing of a dance. Judy was wearing the prettiest dress for the movie, but Carl said it was okay for one night. Nick was dressed in Carl's borrowed best suit, and the couple danced to the romantic sea shanty music.

Lumpy was not only a great chef, barber, and surgeon, but he played a beautiful accordion. Lumpy even taught Cody how to play the flute, so he could join in the band.

Shiela was in a cute, friendly waltz with Jimmy, approved by both parents. The captain and Carl were up on the deck, watching the party from the bridge, while keeping their course steady.

The stern of the deck was decorated with lights strewn to the railings and flag poles, and of course a table of Lumpy's best dishes. A fog had rolled in, but it didn't stop the party, as the ship's lights were bright enough to break through the mist.

"Confound this fog." said Carl. "Well, I guess that means we're only getting close."

"Helmsman. What's our coordinates?" Engelhorn called to the helmsman, a zebra.

"Still southwest, sir." said the helmsman.

Then, from out of the fog, came the sound of a quiet, thundering noise. The music stopped, the dancing stopped. The noise echoed through the fog.

"Breakers ahead!" a sailor called from the bow.

"Let go!" Engelhorn called back.

"Hold that, skipper." said Carl. "That's not breakers. That's drums..."

...

Dawn started to break, and the fog cleared. Just on the horizon, there stood the island. Skull Island. From the bridge's balcony, Carl, the captain, and the Wilde's got a full view of the island.

"Well, skipper. You believe me, now? There it is." said Carl. "Skull mountain. The wall. Everything just like on my funny, little map."

"So, are we going on the island, now?" asked Cody.

"You betcha, kiddo." said Carl.

"Um, maybe we should wait, until we know it's safe, for the kids." said Judy.

"Aw, don't worry, Judy. We're bringing everything from the rifles to the gas bombs. We'll make it safe." said Carl. "Oh, Nick. Why don't you help me carry the camera and costume boxes? Judy, why don't you go get changed into one, right now? We've got enough good weather for a swell shot."

"Lower all boats, men!" the captain called.

The crew loaded the gear, climbed onto the boats, lowered them to the water, and rowed to the sandy beach of the isle.

...

The crew reached the beach, and climbed onto shore. There, they found about a dozen more boats. Wooden Canoes were lined on the bank of the shoreline.

"At least we know it's still inhabited." said Carl.

"You think they're friendly?" asked Cody.

"I'm sure they are, son." Nick reassured.

"Alright, you mammals carrying the film equipment, stay close to me. Actually, I'm gonna need the camera, for a sec" said Carl, taking the camera from an otter sailor. "Now, who's got the gas bombs?"

"I got them, Mr. Denham." said Jimmy, showing the case slung onto his back.

"Alright, be careful with those, Jimmy. Stick close to the skipper." said Carl. "Alright, Judy. Come over to this rock. I wanna get that test shot, now."

"Do you always run the camera yourself, Mr. Denham?" asked Judy, stepping in front of the camera.

"Well, not since my last trip to Africa. Camera-mammal got so scared of getting this one shot of an alligator, didn't trust me to get the gator before it got him. I was right there with a rifle. So, since then, I've done it myself." said Carl. "Okay, now Judy. Just do what I tell you."

"Aye, I gotta say, Nicky. She's a fine bonny lass, if I ever saw one." Lumpy gave a toothy grin. "Would you just look at her. She looks like the painting of a queen."

"You do know that's MY wife you're talking about." said Nick.

"Oh, aye. Don't mind me. Just the complimenting ramblings of a middle-aged coot like me." said Lumpy, winking.

Judy started mirroring Carl's instructions, with precise acting.

"You're looking down. Next, look up. You see nothing. Now, look higher. A little more. Now, you see it. You're amazed. You can't believe it. You feel this uneasiness. This feeling of no escape. Helplessness. You have only one chance. Perhaps, if you could scream, someone will hear you, and come to help. Try to scream, Judy. Perhaps, if you didn't see it, you could scream. Close your eyes, and scream, Judy! Scream for your life!"

Judy screamed, then, "Bleh! Blood! Blood! Blood! And, death! Bleh!"

Nick and the kids snickered at Judy's mock performance.

"You're still milking it, Carrots!" Nick called.

"Alright, bravo performance, Judy." said Carl. "But, next time, save that for the blooper-"

Just then, a sudden, loud scream echoed across the island. Everyone turned towards where the sound came from, towards the mainland.

"Okay, what was that?!" said Cody, shivering and clinging to Nick.

"I have no idea." said Carl. "Lumpy, grab the camera. We're headed inland."

...

The crew headed deep into the mainland, where they came to the outskirts of a village. Large, straw huts surrounded both sides of the path. Further down the path, there stood the wall, with a huge, wooden gate, leading to the rest of the island. The gate was barred shut, preventing anyone getting in, or anything getting out.

"Look at that, Skipper. The wall's bigger up close. What do you make of it?" said Carl.

"Colossal. Might almost be a hundred feet high." said Engelhorn.

"Yeah, what a chance. What a picture." said Carl.

Suddenly, down the path, near the wall, the sound of the drums returned. This time, a new sound accompanied the drums. Voices could be heard, chanting the word, "Kong".

"Come on." Carl beckoned the group. "Hear that? They're saying Kong, Kong."

The group stopped at a tall patch of reeds. Carl peeked through the reeds to see a jaw-dropping sight.

In the center of the village, many mammals of various species, dressed in tribal garments were gathered around near the entrance of the wall. Some of the mammals were dressed in strange fur garments, that belonged to an unrecognizable mammal, as they danced in a circle, beating their chests. Other mammals banged on large drums, the source of the sound the crew kept hearing. While the rest of the tribe stood, observing the ceremony. At the center of the ceremony, a young, teenage snow leopard girl was being dressed in a crown and necklaces of flowers.

"Holy mackerel! What a show!" said Carl. "Hey, Skipper. Come look. You ever seen anything like this, before?"

"I wanna see, too." said Shiela, jumping up to catch a glimpse.

"Oh, boy. I bet I could just get one shot before they see us." said Carl. "Lumpy, bring me the camera."

Carl took the camera from Lumpy, stepped out of the reeds, and began recording. At that moment, the tribe's leader, a tiger, spotted Carl. The chief, in his tribal tongue, shouted a halt, and pointed his tribe to where the crew was hiding.

"Aw, nuts. They saw us." said Carl.

"Let's beat it." said Cody, trying to run away, but Shiela stopped him.

"Bro, don't. They might shoot arrows at you, if you run." said Shiela.

"No use trying to run, now. Everyone, come out in plain sight." said Carl, as the whole crew revealed themselves.

The chief, and many of his warriors marched towards the crew. The chief spoke in a demanding tone towards the crew.

"Skipper, you know the language he's speaking. Just try to calm him down." said Carl.

Engelhorn, speaking the same tribal tongue, greeted the chief in a polite manner, assuring the chief they came to them as friends. However, the chief wouldn't hear any of it, and ushered them to leave.

"He understood you, Skipper. What'd he say?" asked Carl.

"He's telling us to leave. The chief says the ceremony has been spoiled, because we've seen it." said Engelhorn.

"Well, try to talk him out of it. Ask him what goes on." said Carl.

Engelhorn spoke again, pointing to the alter. The chief responded, pointing to the snow leopard girl, and mentioning the name, Kong. The villagers all chanted the word, as well.

"The chief says the girl there, is the bride of Kong." said Engelhorn.

"Great. Ask them what they're gonna do?" asked Carl.

Just then, the chief spotted Judy, and pointed to her, telling the warriors of her presence.

"What'd he say?" asked Carl.

"He said, 'Look at the purple-eyed rabbit woman'." said Engelhorn.

The chief mentioned to Judy again, and then mentioned Kong, once more. The chief pointed to six tribal rabbit girls, then back to Judy.

"He said, 'She should be the next bride of Kong. He's even offering her to trade for her, six of his women for Judy." said Engelhorn.

"Wait, what?!" said Judy, bewildered by the offer.

"You got her into this, Mr. Denham." said Nick.

"Don't worry, Nick. We ain't giving up Judy. Skipper, just tell them we refuse, in the politest way you can." said Carl.

Engelhorn translated again, shaking his head and hand in disagreement. The chief and his warriors advanced close, threateningly. The crew held their rifles, steadily.

"I'm gonna take Judy and the kids back to the ship." said Nick, holding onto Judy's paw in his left, and both of the kids in his right.

"We'd better all get out, before they think they can cut us off from the shore." said Engelhorn.

"Yeah, you're probably right. But, tell them we'll be back tomorrow to make friends." said Carl.

The captain called to the natives once more, raising his arm as a sign of peace. The crew lowered their guns, and took off back towards the beach. Carl whistled to ease the tension...

...

Back on the Wanderer, night had fallen, and Judy looked out into the starry sky.

"Say, why aren't you in bed?" Nick asked, walking next to her.

"Oh, I can't sleep. The sound of those drums are making me nervous." said Judy. "I did manage to get the kids to bed, though."

"This whole voyage is making me nervous." said Nick.

"Oh, so the brave fox admits he gets scared, sometimes." said Judy, teasingly.

"It's not funny, Carrots." said Nick.

"I didn't say I was scared. But, I am scared for you, all of the time. Y'know, when we're out on the field in our work. Today on the island, I saw the looks on those islanders' faces. They clearly meant harm. If anything happened to you or the kids... Well, it's not something to tease about."

"I get it, Nick. You're right. If it helps, I felt the same today, too. I still feel the same when we're on duty." said Judy, reassuringly. "But, if you ask me, it just means we're perfect for each other. Kinda cliche, when I put it like that, right?"

"I love cliches." Nick said, as he and Judy shared a passionate kiss.

"Mr. Wilde. Can you come up to the deck, please?" the captain called.

"Go on. I'll be up for a little while longer." said Judy.

"Okay, Carrots." said Nick, as he walked up to the bridge.

As Judy watched Nick leave, she wasn't aware of one of the Skull Islander's, a grey fox, climbing up the ladder, and grabbed her by the mouth and left arm. Judy tried to struggle free, tearing off the islander's bracelet, but that did little good. The islander carried her down to the canoe, still keeping a grip on her mouth, so she wouldn't shout for help.

The islander's rowed back to the shore of the island, with their new bride-to-be for Kong. All Judy could do was watch helplessly, as the lights from the ship got farther and farther away, and that meant she was getting farther and farther away from her friends and family. She had to figure a way out, but nothing came to mind, as her's was still numbed with fear of what the tribe had intended for her...

 **Well, guys. That's it for this chapter. Sorry it took a while. Next one will finally introduce the big guy himself, Kong.**

 **I own nothing, except a few OC's. All rights go to original owners. No copyright intended. Thanks. Stay tuned for more of this fanfic crossover.**


	3. Chapter 2: The Beauty and the Beast

**Hey, guys. I'm back with the next chapter. Not much to jot down on this except, please enjoy.**

"So, from there, the film ends on a sweet, melancholy note. The family grows even closer after their narrow escape from the island." said Carl, as he went over the script with Nick.

"Whew. It must be almost midnight, already." said Nick.

"Hey, fellas. Look out there." Carl pointed out the bridge window.

From where they could see, the whole village was lit up with torchlights and campfires.

"Torches going through the village?" the captain wondered.

"Looks like the night before the election." said Carl. "Oh, if only I could take a shot of the village by the firelight. Maybe, we can sneak ashore and do so, now. Come on, Skipper."

"Aw, be sensible, Denham." Engelhorn reasoned. "We're lucky we're all safe aboard tonight."

"Yeah, you're probably right." said Carl.

"Well, I'm gonna get back to my lady." said Nick, leaving the bridge.

When Nick went back to the deck, he found Lumpy there, instead of Judy.

"Hey, Lumpy. You seen the misses?" Nick asked.

"Nah, lad. Haven't seen her in two hours." said Lumpy. "Say, when are we gonna head back for the city? This place is making me all jumpy."

"Beats me. You'll have to take that up with Carl and the skipper. I'm gonna find Judy." said Nick.

Nick walked to Judy's cabin, knocked on her door, and opened it. Nick turned on the lights to see Judy not in her bed.

"Judy? Judy, where are ya?" Nick called.

Meanwhile, Lumpy was checking the deck, when his foot felt something odd on the floor. Looking down at the deck, Lumpy found and picked up the bracelet from the Islander that took Judy.

"ALL HANDS ON DECK! EVERYBODY ON DECK!" Lumpy called.

Every mammal on the ship scrambled onto the main deck. Cody and Shiela even got up and rushed out, in their pajamas. Nick, Carl, and the captain came rushing from the bridge.

"Hey, what's going on?" Cody asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Skipper, I found this!" said Lumpy, showing the bracelet. "The islanders have been here!"

"Where's Judy?!" Nick said, piecing together Judy's disappearance.

"She's not in her cabin?" asked Carl.

"No, I just looked." said Nick, worryingly. "Everyone, check the ship! Find Judy!"

"Daddy, what's going on? Where's Mommy?" said Shiela.

"It's okay, hon. Come on, we'll check the ship for her." Nick tried to reassure his daughter.

The crew searched the main deck, the galley below the deck, and then the cargo hold. Still, she was nowhere to be found.

"Judy's gone!" Nick called out.

"Shove off, everyone! We're going to shore!" ordered the captain. "Grab all rifles! Man the boats!"

"Jimmy, grab the gas bombs!" said Carl.

"We're going, too!" said Cody, holding Shiela's paw.

"No, son. It's too dangerous." said Nick.

"Nick, we can't leave the kids alone on the ship. We're all going." said Carl.

The whole crew had all the weaponry they needed for a rescue, scrambled onto the boats, and lowered away.

"Hurry! They've taken Judy!" Nick shouted.

...

At the center of the village, two otter warriors held Judy's arms, keeping her down on her knees, as the chief and the dancers finished the preparation ritual for the ceremony. The chief then ordered the gates open. Several of the warriors pulled the large bar out of the gate, and the two large doors slowly opened. On the other end of the wall, there stood an alter with two pillars.

The villagers carried Judy toward the alter, and tied two ropes, from the pillars, around her wrists. The villagers scrambled back to the wall, and closed the gates. The villagers climbed to the top of the wall, and the chief called for the village to be silent. The chief began to recite the traditional chant, and then ordered two villagers, both bears, to bang the large gong.

The villagers began chanting the name 'Kong', once more, over and over. Judy tried to pull at the ropes, hoping to break or slip free from the knots, but to no avail. Judy was trying her best to stay calm, but she had this deep pit in her gut, that she couldn't get rid of.

Suddenly, the chanting stopped. There was a roar in the distance, from an animal no one had heard before in thousands of years. The trees shook, and they parted to reveal the mysterious creature, Kong. In reality, Kong was a ginormous brown-furred gorilla, standing over a hundred and four feet tall.

Judy screamed. Helpless, defenseless, every part of her brain told her to get away. Judy struggled and pulled at the ropes holding her captive.

Kong looked down, and saw Judy. Kong had never seen a mammal quite like Judy before, so curiously, he picked up Judy in his right paw, tearing her free from the ropes. Kong roared back up at the wall, as the villagers chanted.

...

Nick and the crew ran towards the center of the village. They hurried to the gate, where they saw what was happening through small, barred windows in the doors. The crew was in shock as they saw Judy, captive in Kong's paw. Kong stomped away into the jungle, carrying his prize.

"Get that gate open, now!" shouted Nick.

Several sailors pulled the bar from the gate, and they pushed the gates open.

"Alright, Skipper. You and half the crew stay, and keep the gate open. Me, Nick, and the rest will go rescue Judy." said Carl. "Who's with us?"

Lumpy and a dozen and a half sailors volunteered, while Nick entrusted Jimmy to watch the kids, back at the gate. The villagers saw the crew, and the chief ordered his warriors to stop them. However, Engelhorn and his crew fired their guns in the air, and all the villagers scrambled down the wall, and back to their huts, like scared rabbits.

Nick, Carl, and the crew rushed into the jungle, as fast as they can. Nick only hoped they could get to Judy in time.

...

The party was armed with handguns, rifles, and flashlights to see in the dark, moonlit jungle. Lumpy was the one carrying a case of the gas bombs.

"Carrots! Sweetheart! Judy!" Nick called into the night.

"Mrs. Wilde?! Mrs. Wilde!" the rest of the crew called.

"Whoa, Nick! Fellas! Over here!" Carl called.

The crew gathered around where Carl was pointing his flashlight. In the mud, there was a large, ape-like footprint.

"Look at the size of that print. This Kong's gotta be at least big as a house skyscraper." said Carl.

"From what I saw, he's gotta be at least a hundred feet tall." said Nick. "And, right now, he's got my Carrots."

"It's alright, Nick. We're gonna get her back." said Carl. "Alright, come on, fellas. At least we know we're on the right track."

As the crew kept hiking, Nick noticed something odd about one sailor, hanging in the middle. Nick tore off his hat and coat, to see Jimmy, stowing away Cody and Shiela under his overcoat.

"Just keep walking, Mr. Wilde. Pretend you didn't see us." said Jimmy.

"Yeah, we're invisible." said Cody.

"Cheese and crackers, kids! I taught I told you to stay back at the gate!" Nick scolded.

"I wanna help rescue her, too!" said Jimmy. "And, I'm not a kid! I've done so well on the ship on my own, haven't you noticed?"

"We wanna help, too. She's our mom, dad." said Cody.

"Please? We'll turn back if it get too dangerous." said Shiela.

"Fine." Nick sighed. "But, you three stick to me, like glue. Do everything I say."

The three nodded.

The crew continued, as they followed the trail the giant gorilla left for them to follow. More footprints, broken trees, and crushed underbrush. Suddenly, a strange noise from another unfamiliar creature echoed through the jungle. The animal appeared out of the brush, and charged. It was a triceratops. A real, living dinosaur.

The crew scrambled out of the way. Lumpy tossed Carl one of the gas bombs, who threw it at the charging beast. The triceratops was hit, but still kept charging, and yet it's speed started to slow down. Nick, Carl, and a couple more sailors open fired with their rifles, and brought the prehistoric behemoth down.

"Sweet cheese and crackers!" said Nick. "What do you make of this, Carl?!"

"It's a living triceratops! A relic of the dinosaur family!" said Carl.

"A real dinosaur?!" Cody said, in awe.

"Yeah, kid. If only we could bring back one of these, alive." said Carl.

"Well, sorry, but we don't have any time. We gotta save Judy." said Nick.

"Right, we can't forget. Kong's got a head start on us." said Carl. "Let's go, boys."

...

Judy stirred awake. She felt like her whole body was moving on a work lift platform. However, her memory and senses came flooding back to her, as she realized she was being carried in the palm of a giant ape. Judy looked down to see that she was a good drop away from the ground. She couldn't risk it, less she didn't want to break her bones. Judy then looked back up, to see the face of her captor, Kong.

Kong looked down to see Judy looking up at him, and gave a curious grin. Judy's nose twitched with fear, and her eyes welled up with tears. Judy figured herself as a brave bunny, but she admitted she gets scared, sometimes. This time, she was absolutely numbed with fear. Fear for her safety, fear of ever seeing her dear family again. She'd dare not anger this giant, not knowing what he'd have in store for her.

Kong was carrying Judy through a swamp. Kong lowered Judy down near a small waterfall, and bathed her in the small water. Kong lifted Judy, and then dried her off with his breath. Kong carried his prize away, trudging knee deep in the swamp. Suddenly, Judy's ears twitched. It could've been her imagination, but she could've sworn she heard Shiela's voice, calling her. Oh, she'd find any way to hear her daughter's voice, again...

...

"Mom! Mom, we're over here!" Shiela called, when she spotted Kong. The crew came to the edge of the swamp, but when they found Kong, he was already half across the swamp, by now.

"How are we gonna catch up to him, now?" said Cody.

"Come on, kids. We'll use these logs to make a raft." said Nick.

"You heard the fox. Start work on the raft." said Carl.

The crew gathered all the fallen logs, tied them together with many of the thick vines that hung from the trees surrounding the swamp, and were able to make two rafts. By the time the rafts started to drift down the swamp, one raft had nine mammals, including Nick and the kids. The ofter raft had eight mammals, including Carl, Jimmy, and Lumpy.

Their weapons at the ready, the crew paddled with long sticks as fast as the rafts could take them, in hopes of catching up to Kong and Judy. From where Nick was watching, he thought he saw something move in the water, but just shrugged it off as his imagination. Nick needed to focus on finding Judy.

Little did he know, little did what any of the crew knew, was there were soon to be more dangers than just dinosaurs and giant gorillas, lurking on the island. One of those said dangers was stealthily headed their way, right now...

 **Welp, I think that's a good stopping point for this chapter. Next chapter will feature the crew's battle in the swamp, the infamous log and trench scenes, and Kong battling three Skullcrawlers.**

 **So, this Kong will be the same from the new 2017 movie, and some creatures, like the Skullcrawlers and the giant octopus in the swamp, will be featured here, too.**

 **I own nothing, except a few OC's. All rights go to original owners. No copyright intended. Thanks. Stay tuned for more of this fanfic.**


	4. Chapter 3: The Terrors of Skull Island

**Hey, guys. I'm back with the next chapter of this crossover fanfic. All I can say for now is, please enjoy.**

A dense fog rolled in quick over the swamp. The only good that did was obscure the crew's vision and sense of direction.

"Everyone, keep your senses sharp! Kong could be close by than you think." said Nick.

"Uh, dad? As much as I want to worry about ma, I'm more concerned with what's in the water, right now." said Cody.

"It's okay, bud. It's been quiet for a while, now. I'm sure we would've heard something, by now." said Nick.

Unbeknownst to the crew, something was lurking in the water. Something big. None could see it in the fog, but a large shadow past underneath them. A sudden splashing noise alerted the crew, Lumpy firing to the far right.

"Save your ammo!" said Carl.

"Lumpy, what is the matter with you?!" said Nick.

"It ain't me, mate. It's this blasted swamp, giving me the spooks." said Lumpy. "How much farther 'til we reach the shore?"

Suddenly, the rafts started to jerk back, violently. Large tentacles rose out of the water, swinging back and forth.

"Open fire! Open fire!" Lumpy cried.

The crew fired their rounds into the tentacles. Some of the crew were successful in able to blast off several tentacles, before the rest dove back into the water. Lumpy kept firing into the water, hoping to slay the slimy beast that's been hunting them.

All of a sudden, two tentacles shot up, and held the rafts in the air. The crew jumped into the water, as the tentacles crushed the rafts. The crew made a swim for the shore. In the struggle to reach the shallow end of the water, most of the weapons, including the case of bombs, were lost in the water. At least three of the sailors were sucked down into the water, by several of the giant octopus's tentacles.

Nick had both Shiela and Cody in his arms, as he ran through the marshes. Lumpy helped Jimmy to his feet, and Carl helped another sailor, a snow leopard named Briggs. Just when it seemed the rest of the survivors made it, one tentacle grabbed one last, unfortunate sailor, pulling him down below the depths of the swamp.

In their panic, the crew made a run into the jungle, trying to get farther away from the swamp. Suddenly, their luck turned from bad to worse, as they ran right into the territory of another dinosaur, a styracosaurus. The crew ran in the opposite direction, towards a log bridge, laid between the walls of a rocky bluff. The dinosaur, angered from having been disturbed on it' own turf, charged towards the panicked crew.

...

Kong was trudging through the jungle, clutching his prized rabbit. Suddenly, his ears could hear the familiar bellows of a dinosaur, and the yells of other, smaller mammals. Thinking they either want a challenge, or they want his rabbit, Kong was ready to accept. Kong placed Judy on top of a withered tree, and turned back to the ravine he crossed earlier. Nothing was gonna take his bride away.

...

The crew made a run towards the log bridge, but stopped in their tracks, as the mere sight of Kong came emerging from the trees. Kong ran towards the log bridge. Nick, being the first one to cross, and in his panic, quickly climbed down the vines of the ravine, into a little cave on the cliffside. The crew tried to scramble back, but the styracosaurus came charging at them, blocking their path. Carl, being the first to fall back, took the kids, and quickly climbed down into another small cave in the opposite side of the bluff.

Jimmy, Lumpy, Briggs, and the rest of the crew were pinned between ape and dinosaur. Both meant certain doom. Kong grabbed the log by it's upturned roots, and began shaking the log. The crew held on tight to the branches as tight as they could, but it was futile. One sailor fell down, then another, and another. Down into the rough, rocky floor of the bluff. Lumpy was one of the last few to fall off, and tumble down the bluff, and then Briggs.

Jimmy, however, refused to let go. Kong tried to shake him off, but he couldn't. Kong then threw the log over the side, and it was sent tumbling down the bluff. Jimmy jumped from the branch, and caught one of the vines growing from the wall, opposite of Kong's side of the ravine. The log crashed with a harsh thud.

Yet, Lumpy and Briggs survived, as thick vines stretched from between the two opposite walls, broke their fall. Lumpy quickly jumped to his feet, and helped Briggs up. Suddenly, strange clicking noises could be heard, coming from out of the walls. A giant spider crawled out of a hole, and crept towards the two sailors.

Lumpy tried to fight the spider off, whacking at it's legs with only his small butcher's knife, while Briggs rushed up a rocky slope. However, the spider was too big and too strong for Lumpy to handle along, as it caught the poor sailor in it's pincers. Another insect, a giant ant, emerged from behind the rock, and grabbed the unsuspecting Briggs.

Carl, Nick, the kids, and Jimmy could do nothing but look away from the ghastly scene, from up above the ravine. Above Nick's side of the ravine, Kong spotted Nick, and tried to grab at him. Luckily for Nick, Kong had massive paws, but couldn't reach inside the cave. Nick, still carrying a pocket knife, got a good jab at Kong's thumb. Kong recoiled, hooting lightly in pain, looking at his bleeding thumb.

...

Judy stirred awake. She found herself not in Kong's paw anymore, but up a withered tree. This was Judy's chance. Judy tried to climb down the tree, but a sudden, loud hiss suddenly stopped her from advancing. Looking up, Judy saw a large, lizard-like creature with a skull for a face, and only two front legs. Judy screamed at the ghastly ghoul. The creature, known to the islander's as a Skullcrawler, a creature more dangerous than Kong, spotted Judy and crawled towards her.

Just then, Kong, hearing Judy's screams, emerged from the trees, and charged at the Skullcrawler. The two, longtime enemies locked gazes, then began their battle stances. The Skullcrawler charged at Kong, mouth open wide, but Kong caught him by it's jaw, then slammed it into the ground. The Skullcrawler scratched at Kong's long arms, but Kong ignored the pain, and proceeded to pry back the Skullcrawler's jaws. A sickening crack was heard, as the lizard's jaws broke, and then went limp.

Just when it seemed Kong had won an easy victory in the battle, two more Skullcrawlers burst out of the jungle, and toppled Kong, who knocked over the tree Judy was on. Judy held tightly onto the top branches of the tree, as it fell with a thud. Judy rolled onto the ground, bumping her head, and fell unconscious.

Kong wrestled off the two Skullcrawlers, and threw the first punch right into the Skullcrawler on his right. Kong then went for a roundhouse kick towards the Skullcrawler on the left, but it ducked, and chomped on his leg. Kong swung his leg toward a large tree, and smacked the Skullcrawler against it's thick trunk.

Picking up a large rock, Kong was about to bring it down on the Skullcrawler's head, until a large tongue wrapped around his arm. Kong dropped the rock, as his arm was yanked toward the maw of the second Skullcrawler. Kong grabbed the tongue, and pulled the Skullcrawler towards him. Kong held the Skullcrawler in a headlock, and with tremendous strength, pulled the tongue, and ripped the Skullcrawler's guts right out of it's body.

With two Skullcrawlers down, and one to go, Kong knocked down the last Skullcrawler, by throwing the other Skullcrawler's body right into it. Kong picked the rock back up, and squashed the Skullcrawler's head.

Kong pounded his chest, and roared, claiming his victory. Kong looked down, found Judy, and picked her back up. Judy stirred awake, and shivered at the massive gorilla's gaze. Kong gave a smile towards the rabbit, and marched further into the jungle.

...

The jungle felt silent, as Nick climbed up the vines, and onto the slope. With the styracosaurus long gone, Carl and the kids climbed up their side of the slope, then pulled up Jimmy.

"Carl, you and the kids okay?" Nick called.

"We're fine, dad. But, how do we get to you?" said Cody.

"I don't want you to. Cody, I need you and your sister to go with Mr. Denham and Jimmy back to the village. Carl, when you get there, get some more of those gas bombs." said Nick.

"Nick, you're not thinking of following that beast, by yourself?!" said Carl.

"Someone's gotta stay on his trail, while it's hot." said Nick. "Wherever she's taken her, he's sure to lower his guard over her, and then I'll get my chance to rescue her and sneak away. But, if not, I'll find some way to signal you guys to where he's taken her."

"Okay, I guess that's the plan." said Carl.

"Be careful on the way back. Look for a path around the swamp, to get back to the village. Oh, and don't get yourself killed when you see the skipper." said Nick.

"Daddy, please be careful. You, and mommy." called Shiela.

"Don't worry, sweetie. You ma's the bravest mammal I know. A little emotional, but brave." said Nick. "Jimmy, this time, you and the kids stay in the village. Take good care of them until we get back."

"I will. Good luck, Mr. Wilde." said Jimmy.

Carl, Jimmy, and the kids ran back down the path, towards the village. As soon as they were out of sight, Nick turned and ran down the path where Kong went.

Up ahead, Nick found the carnage left by Kong's battle with the Skullcrawlers. Looking up, Nick could see Kong trudging through the trees. With swift and quiet speed, Nick moved in the underbrush and behind rocks, keeping a good pace on Kong.

Nick still didn't have a plan in mind, but right now he would take one step at a time, keeping his focus on Kong. One way or another, Nick was gonna get his Judy back. Hopefully, Nick would come up with one soon, as he and Kong headed towards the direction of the infamous Skull Mountain...

 **Well, guys. I think that's a good point to stop the chapter. Sorry if it's not a lot, but I hope the action makes up for it. Next chapter will feature Nick and Judy with Kong and his battles on his own home, Skull Mountain.**

 **So, the scene with the styracosaurus and the bug pit, was inspired by the deleted scene from the first 1933 movie, and the scene from 2005 movie. The idea for the giant octopus comes from the 2017 movie (For those who haven't seen it yet, sorry for the spoilers).**

 **I own nothing, except a few OC's. All rights go to original owners. No copyright intended. Thanks. Stay tuned for more of this crossover fanfic. Hope you're enjoying it, so far.**


	5. Chapter 4: Escape from Kong

**Hey, guys. I'm back with the next chapter. Please enjoy.**

Carl took a swig from the canteen of water. Next to him, he shared with Jimmy, Cody, and Shiela. Carl had just got done with telling the captain and the rest of the crew about what happened, after they made it back to the village.

"I tell ya, skipper. This Kong's the biggest mammal in the world! Just shook those mammals off, like they were ants." said Carl.

"All of those good mammals, lost. Even Lumpy, too. It's incredible." the captain said, solemnly.

"At least Nick's still out there. He'd said he would signal us, when he found Judy." said Carl.

"Probably never see any of them, again." said Engelhorn.

"You can't give up hope now, captain. Nick will find a way." said Jimmy.

"Anyhow, I'm going back out to find him, come morning. Where's that other case of bombs?" said Carl.

"Right here, sir." a jackal sailor pointed out.

"This, uh, monster you've seen. You think your bombs will stop them?" asked Engelhorn.

"If we can get close enough, you betcha they'll stop him." said Carl. "Oh, by the way, have you had any trouble with the natives?"

"No, after we scared them into their huts, they haven't come out, since." said Engelhorn.

"In that case, Jimmy, take lookout up on the wall. We leave at dawn, whether we get a signal from Nick or not. Your job is to get the kids back to the ship." said Carl.

"I wanna help bring Mrs. Wilde back, too, Mr. Denham." said Jimmy.

"I promised Nick I'd keep you guys safe. Can you do that, for him?" said Carl.

"At least let us go up with Jimmy. We wanna be helpful, too." said Cody.

Carl nodded, and the three clambered up the wall, overlooking the jungle. The same jungle Cody and Shiela's parents were in, all by themselves.

"Well, who knows? Maybe, they're on their way back, right now." said Cody, trying to sound hopeful, for his sister's sake...

...

Skull mountain got it's name because of it's unusual smooth top, shaped in the round form of an ape's skull. In the top side of the mountain, two smaller caves were above a much larger cave, with jagged rocks around the cliff, resembling the skeletal face of an ape. It seemed fitting that Kong made this his home.

Kong walked into the cave at the foot of the mountain, clutching his prized rabbit. Just behind him, Nick crawled over the boulders, stopped at the mouth of the cave, and peeked to see inside.

The entire inside of the mountain was hollowed out, a large hot spring in the center. A pathway led up to the cliffside of the mountain. Walking around the spring, Kong placed Judy on the ledge of a rock. As Kong sat next to the spring, Judy shivered. She considered to run for it, but Kong would surely catch her. If she tried to sneak away, Kong would find her. Her best chance was to wait for Kong to fall asleep, then she could slip quietly.

Nick had crept along the wall of the cave, behind a line of rocks and boulders. Soon, Nick was just a mere feet away from where Judy was. Suddenly, a large snake had somehow slithered into the cave, and made it's way towards Judy. Judy screamed, as Kong turned around, and grabbed the snake.

The snake wrapped itself around Kong, trying to crush him. Around his left leg, his torso, and around his throat. However, Kong still struggled back, grabbing the snake with one hand on the snake's head, and the other trying to loosen it's grip on his throat. Kong bit at the snake's body, trying to make the snake loosen from the pain. It worked, as Kong yanked the snake off his throat. Then, Kong used his right foot to stomp on the snake's tail, as the snake loosened around his ankle.

Kong pulled the snake free from his body, grabbed it by his head, and slammed it down into the ground. Kong slammed the snake's head repeatedly, until it went limp.

Another adversary down, Kong took Judy, and climbed to the top of the cliff. From up top, the cliff overlooked the entire island. Kong beat his chest, and roared loudly, symbolizing his dominance over the island.

Kong returned to his gaze to Judy. Judy shivered under his big, toothy grin. Kong ran his finger up and down Judy, tickling her. Judy tried to suppress her laugh. For Kong, it was harmless fun. In Judy's mind, it screamed torture. She was a sentient being, not some plaything for a giant monster.

Meanwhile, Nick walked up the pathway to the cliff, quietly. Suddenly, Nick bumped a loose boulder, sending it tumbling down into the spring. Kong heard this, and placed Judy down to inspect what sort of other intruder found it's way into his lair. Nick hid beneath a ledge of rock, right underneath Kong's feet.

Judy slowly crawled away. From the edge of the cliff, there grew a long vine, her only means of escape. Judy then scrambled to the vine, when suddenly, a giant pterodactyl swooped, and grabbed Judy in it's talons. Judy screamed, attracting Kong's attention.

Kong rushed out, and grabbed the winged reptile, making it drop Judy. Judy scrambled away from the two giants. Kong held the pterosaur, biting at the winged beast, while the pterosaur tried to peck and claw in defense.

Nick saw his chance, and rushed to grab Judy. Judy smiled with relief at the sight of her husband, but Nick told her to be silent, so not to attract Kong's attention. Judy nodded, as the pair scurried towards the vine. Judy held onto Nick's shoulders as he began to climb down the vine.

Back above the cliff, Kong had finished off the pterosaur, and threw it's limp body over the cliff. Kong turned around to find Judy not where he left her. Kong looked over the cliff to see his bride being snatched by a fox, as they slid down the vine. Kong grabbed the vine, and began to pull them back up, like reeling in a fish on a hook line.

Nick and Judy looked up in horror, as they got closer to Kong. Nick looked down, as he saw they were right above a large lake. Nick and Judy looked at each other, and nodded, understanding it was a risk, but it was better than being captured by Kong, again. Nick and Judy held each other's paws, and let go of the vine.

Kong roared, as he saw his prize and the mammal taking her away splash into the water. Nick and Judy shot back up the surface, and quickly swam down the river, letting the current take them away from Skull mountain.

Kong roared loud with fury, for the whole island to hear. Kong grunted, determined not to let his prize get away, that easy, and he began marching down to the foot of the mountain.

Meanwhile, Nick and Judy crawled out of the water, back onto dry land. Looking up, they saw they were several good miles away from the mountain. Yet, not wanting to push their luck, they made a mad dash for it, following the river through the jungle, back to the village...

...

Carl, Engelhorn, and the rest of the crew had gathered around a campfire. It was nearly dawn, and still no sign of any signal from Nick. It looked like they were going to have to head out and find them, soon. On the top of the gated wall, Jimmy tried to stay awake, but sleep felt heavy on his eyelids. Cody and Shiela had quickly fallen asleep, both snoring quietly.

Just then, something caught Jimmy's eye. Shaking himself awake, Jimmy grinned, and shook the kids awake.

"Guys, get up! Look!" Jimmy pointed, excitingly.

From up top, they saw it was Nick and Judy, as they ran out of the jungle, and towards the open gate.

"Mr. Denham! Captain Engelhorn! It's Mr. and Mrs. Wilde! They're back!" Jimmy called, as he and the kids climbed down the wall to join the crew.

The crew gathered around as Nick and Judy made it back into the village. Cody and Shiela jumped into the arms of their mother, as their father joined them in a group hug.

"We knew you were okay, mama! We knew you and daddy would come back!" Shiela squealed, joyfully.

"We're okay, kids. We're okay." Judy cooed.

"What happened, Nick? How'd she do it?" asked Carl.

"Jumped into the lake from the mountain, then swam down the river." said Nick.

"There, now, Judith. We'll have you back on the ship, in no time." said the captain, patting Judy's shoulder.

Suddenly, the reunion was short-lived by a familiar, loud roar. Everyone froze, in terror. Jimmy climbed back up the wall, and looked into the distance to see the trees shaking violently. Jimmy's eyes widened as he made out the familiar shape of the top of a head that belonged to a gorilla.

"Guys, look out! It's Kong! Kong's coming this way!" Jimmy called.

"Everyone! Seal the gate! Nick, get your family to the boats!" Engelhorn called.

"It's me he's after. Kong followed us because of me." said Judy, terrified.

"Yeah, something he won't get again. Come on, get the kids." Nick said, as he and his family ran back to the beach.

Jimmy rang the gong several times, before climbing down the wall. The villagers heard the warning, and began scrambling out of their huts.

"Denham, the villagers!" the captain called. "They can help seal the gate!"

"Good thinking! Come on!" Carl called.

Many of the warriors in the village all hurried to the gate, helping the crew seal the doors. Kong rushed to the wall, and rammed against the gate. The sailors and villagers put all their strength into holding the gate back, but the more Kong rammed against the doors, the bar holding the doors sealed was slowly starting to break.

With one last, mighty push, the bar broke. The gates burst open, as Kong roared, stomping into the village. The smaller mammals all retreated against the tall ape. The crew made a dash for the beach. The women of the village took their children, and ran for shelter, away from the village, and away from Kong.

The warriors climbed up to the ramparts, prepared their weapons, and threw their spears. Kong was not fazed by the villagers' attacks. Kong smacked the warriors off the ramparts, with his thick arms, swatting them like flies. More warriors attacked them on the ground, trying to bring the beast down by going for his legs. Kong just kicked them away, like they were pebbles, or he just stomped on them like ants. Some villagers, Kong picked up, bit down with his sharp fangs, and threw their bodies back onto the ground.

Kong made a beeline to the beach, stomping or throwing any hut that stood in his way. Nick, Judy, and the kids just got into the lifeboat. Jimmy, Carl, Engelhorn, and the rest of the crew fired at Kong with their rifles, to no effect.

There was only one shot left. Carl took a gas bomb, and threw it at Kong. The bomb exploded, releasing a large, thick cloud of smoke. Kong, taken aback by the explosion, inhaled a great deal of the smoke. Within seconds, Kong's body began to sag, his eyelids grew droopy, and then lost his balance.

Kong crashed into the sandy beach, struggling to get up, but sleep overtook his mind. The beast was rendered unconscious, within a minute or two. Carl, the captain, and the rest of the crew took a few paces towards Kong, confirming the giant gorilla was out cold.

"It worked, skipper! Let's start building a raft, chain him up, and tow him to the ship. The whole city of Zootopia will wanna see this! No, the whole world will pay to see this!" said Carl.

"No chains will ever hold that." said Engelhorn.

"We'll give him more than chains. He's always been king of his world, but we'll teach him real fear!" said Carl. "We're millionaires, boys! I'll share it with all of you! Within a few months, his name will be up in lights in Savannah Central! King Kong! The next wonder of the world!"

 **Well, guys. This is a good spot to stop the chapter. Up next will be the climax. Hope you enjoyed it.**

 **I own nothing, except a few OC's. All rights go to original owners. No copyright intended. Thanks. Stay tuned for more of this crossover fanfic.**


	6. Chapter 5: Beauty kills the Beast

**Hey, guys. I'm back with the next chapter. This is the climax chapter. In the last chapter, at first, I was gonna stop after Nick and Judy got away from Kong, naming the chapter "Mountain of the Skull". However, I decided to make it longer, naming it, "Escape from Kong". This chapter's gonna go all the way from when Kong breaks out, to his big battle with the planes on the top of the tallest building in Zootopia. Hope you enjoy it.**

On the sign of Zootopia's largest theater, large neon letters flashed tonight's show.

"KING KONG: THE NEXT WONDER OF THE WORLD"

"CARL DENHAM'S GIANT MONSTER"

Many mammals all lined in their seats to get a view of Carl Denham's latest presentation, half of them were expecting a movie of sorts, since they only knew Carl was a filmmaker.

Backstage, Nick, Judy, and the kids were all dressed fancy-like. They had agreed to appear in one show, the first show ever, only. Judy was still a little timid about being near Kong, and Nick was still protective.

"Ah, there you are, Wilde's." Carl greeted the family. "I gotta say, you all look beautiful. Especially you, Judy. So, you hear? A million dollars in the box office already, from this big lug."

"Welp, looks like you can cross that off the bucket list." said Nick.

"Yep, and we're gonna do that, every night." said Carl. "Oh, guys. I want you to meet the press. They came to take the first pictures of Kong."

A group of several newspaper and news channel reporters, from many different departments, approached the family.

"Mrs. Wilde, is it true that your husband, Mr. Wilde, rescued you from this towering ape?" one reporter, a beaver, asked.

"Yes, he did. Alone, too. All the other sailors, sadly, were lost, trying to rescue me. Only, Carl, Nick, the kids, and the youngest sailor of the party, Jimmy, survived." said Judy.

"Tell us, Mr. Wilde. How did you bring down that monstrosity?" asked another reporter, a gazelle.

"Oh, it was Mr. Denham. We all ran back to the boats like scared rabbits. No offense, Carrots." said Nick, earning a glare at Judy. "It was Carl, who threw a gas bomb, and knocked the gorilla out like a light."

"Oh, so you're the hero!" said the beaver reporter.

"Now, now. Fellas, fellas. Please, Judy is the real story. The real reason is Kong was after her, but we stopped him before he could do so." said Carl.

"So, a scenario from 'Beauty and the Beast', eh?" asked the gazelle reporter.

"Precisely! Right off that angle." said Carl.

"Kong, the beast, could've stayed where he was, in his domain. But, when he saw Judy, the beauty, he wanted her. But, he forgot his common sense, and in the end, made a prisoner by the little fellas. That's the story, boys. Now, I'm gonna go out, and address the crowd. Nick, Judy. I'll call you guys out with the kids, after I've introduced Kong. Then, you fellas from the press will come next. Wish me luck."

Carl walked from behind the curtain, onto the stage. The audience applauded at the filmmaker's gracing entrance. Carl addressed the audience, lowering his arms to calm them their cheers.

"Ladies and gentlemammals." Carl started. "

"Tonight, I bring you a story that no one would ever believe. But, seeing is believing. Me and my friends have brought back the living proof of our adventure. An adventure in which twelve of our party met a horrible end. This mammal is probably the last of his kind. A part of a family of mammals which exists, no more. For he was viewed as a king and a deity in the world he knew. But, now he comes to you, to civilization, a captive. Ladies and gentlemammals, behold. This is Kong, the next wonder of the world."

The curtains rose, and the entire crowd gasped at the mere sight of Kong. From where he stood, Kong was held to a large alter, his wrists, ankles, and waist all locked with metal cuffs and chains.

"Do not be alarmed, ladies and gentlemammals. These chains are made of the strongest metal. Chrome steel." Carl eased the crowds worries.

"Now, ladies and gentlemammals. I want you to meet Judith Hopps-Wilde. The bravest rabbit I've ever known. Along with her husband, the one who saved her from the very grasp of Kong, Nicholas Wilde. Also, of course, their children, Shelia and Cody Wilde."

The crowd cheered as the Wilde's family appeared onstage, and greeted the audience with courteous bows. From the middle row of seats, Nick and Judy could see their parents, Stu and Bonnie Hopps, and Carla and John Wilde. They were the ones who cheered the loudest. Carl calmed the audience once more.

"Now, ladies and gentlemammals. Before I tell the full story of our voyage, I would like for the mammals of the press to come forward. So, they may have the first pictures of Kong and his captives." he said, then called for the news mammals onto the stage.

The news reporters flashed their cameras at Kong, who recoiled and grunted at the flashing lights, and started to tug at the chains. The crowd grew anxious at Kong's behavior.

"Not need for alarm, folks. Remember, there's enough chains on him to hold back anything." said Carl.

"It's alright, Carrots, kids. Carl's not taken any chances with him." Nick eased his timid family.

"Can we get a picture of you next, Wildes?" said the beaver reporter.

The cameras started flashing at Carl and the Wildes, and that made Kong struggle against his chains even more.

"Now, wait a minute! Wait a minute! Hold on! Not all at once! He's thinking you're attacking Judy!" Carl warned.

"Oh, let him roar! It makes a swell picture!" said the gazelle reporter.

As the cameras kept flashing, Kong only roared louder, and struggled tighter. It didn't take long before Kong yanked on the chain cuff holding his right arm, and broke free. Kong then broke his left arm free, and set to break off the chain around his waist, and his ankles. The audience screamed and panicked, as they scrambled out of the theater.

Carl, the Wilde's, and the reporters all bolted out of the back door, as Kong broke through the cargo doors of the back of the theater. Beating his chest, Kong roared, and set about stomping through the city.

"Officer Wolford to dispatch! We got a 10-91! Kong has escaped from the theater! We need all units here, now!" Wolford called the station, watching the giant ape march towards downtown Savannah Central.

The mammals ran in terror, as the hundred-and-four foot tall ape trudged through the city. For Kong, it was a whole, new territory for him. No car was safe from his giant feet.

As he wrecked the streets, Kong scanned the ground for his rabbit bride. Whenever he found a rabbit doe, he instinctively knew it wasn't her, and threw her back on the ground. Kong thought of looking for the fox that took his rabbit from him, but every fox he saw, it wasn't him. Still, Kong bit down on any male fox he saw, before throwing them back down to the ground, to narrow his chances of looking. Kong looked to the largest hotel in Savannah Central, and began to climb to get a layout of the city.

...

The Wilde's hid inside their hotel room, locking the door and windows.

"Okay, I'm sure we'll be safe, now." said Nick. "I don't think he followed us from the theater."

"Oh, Nick. This is like a bad dream." said Judy, shivering, and almost about to sob. "I've tried so hard to be a brave bunny, but there are times when I've gotten scared. This is like... like being back on the island, again!"

"Hey, there now, Carrots." said Nick, comfortingly. "We're gonna stay right here, it's safe. Besides, they're bound to get him eventually."

"Uh, dad? Dad?!" Cody called, terrified.

"Cody, what is it?" Nick asked.

Cody pointed out the window, his arm shaking. Judy and Sheila screamed. Kong's face was just outside the window, growling. Kong broke through the window, reaching for Judy. Nick lifted a chair, and smacked against Kong's arm, to no avail. Kong nudged Nick against the wall, knocking him out. Judy an the kids ran to help him up, but Kong grabbed Judy. Judy screamed, as Kong lifted her up to the top of the roof of the hotel.

"Daddy, Kong's got mommy, again!" Sheila said, as Nick came to.

Nick and the kids rushed out into the hall, where Carl found them.

"Nick! They just saw Kong on the roof of the hotel! Where's Judy?!" said Carl.

"Kong's got her! Come on!" Nick said, as they rushed up the stairs.

Up top, they made it to the roof to see Kong jump over to the next roof of the building over. Kong jumped from the next rooftop to the next, avoiding the cop cars that started scouring the streets.

"Mom! Mom!" Cody called, hoping her mother could hear him, from Kong's grip.

"Let her go, you big meanie monkey!" Shiela shouted to Kong.

"How are we gonna catch up to him?!" asked Carl.

"The searchlights! Tell them to keep them trained on the rooftops!" said Nick, as he, Carl, and the kids ran back down the stairs.

...

Kong climbed back down, as soon as he saw he was in the clear of the mammals in the tiny, blue cars that chased him. Not to mention, he barely got away from the lights they were flashing on him, while on the rooftops. Kong looked to see the train bridge, blocking his way. Kong looked to see a train, carrying dozens of mammals, unaware of the danger they were in, coming towards them.

Kong smashed down on the bridge, as the train derailed, and fell off the tracks, the mammals screamed in panic. Kong, thinking the train was like some kind of snake, smashed the train. Some mammals were able to escape the ape's attack on the train, crawling through the broken windows. Other mammals, they weren't so lucky.

Kong had enough of the train, then looked ahead to see City hall, one of the tallest buildings in Zootopia. A place that high, Kong thought perfect so no mammal could reach him and his bride.

...

"Attention, all stations! Kong is climbing the City Hall building! He's still carrying Judy Hopps-Wilde! Stand by for further reports!" the radio called.

In the chief's office, Chief Bogo, Clawhauser, Nick, the kids, Carl, Judy's parents, and Nick's parents listened. With word of Kong holding Judy captive on top of city hall, it dimmed their hopes.

"That licks us. How can we get Judy, with him up there?" said Carl.

"Our weapons won't be able to reach him from the ground. It'll also be too dangerous to approach from inside the building." said Bogo.

"There is another way. Airplanes!" said Nick. "If he'd put Judy down, so she won't get hurt, while he focuses on the planes, which they can get close enough to land a hit on him, then...!"

"Brilliant, Wilde!" Bogo agreed. "Clawhauser, call the field!"

"Yessir!" Clawhauser saluted.

"Leave a spot on one of those planes for me, chief." said Stu.

"Wait, Stu. You know how to fly a plane?" asked Nick.

"I took a couple of lessons, back when I was younger. Going on a plane ride was how I met Bonnie." said Stu.

"Stu, it could be too dangerous, for you." said Bonnie.

"Our Jude the dude is in danger, Bon. I just gotta." said Stu.

...

The air force field had recommissioned five of the old-school fighter planes, Stu being in the lead. They took to the sky, towards city hall. From the streets, everyone could see the planes coming. Nick and Carl rushed into the city hall building, to rescue Judy. Nick left the kids to be watched by his parents and Bonnie.

From the top of city hall, Kong could see the airplanes circling around the building. Kong roared in anger, knowing his time with his bride was interrupted by more nosy mammals. Setting down Judy, Kong stood on top of the window roof office dome, and turned his focus on the planes. Stu was the first to zoom in on Kong.

"Keep your stinking paws off my little Jude the dude, you dang, dirty ape!" he shouted, firing his machine gun.

Kong swung his arm, but the airplane missed. The next airplane fired another set of rounds into Kong. Kong swung his arm, but missed again. Two more planes came in, and fired double sets of rounds at Kong. Kong swung furiously, but missed twice. Kong picked up the antenna from the roof, and threw it at the fifth plane like a harpoon, only for the plane to evade the attack. However, Kong surprised the pilots, and whacked at the plane's wing, sending it tumbling out of the air.

Stu's plane, and two more came from behind, landing three times the rounds from their guns at Kong. Kong swung and missed Stu's plane and the second, but he knocked the third plane by the wing, sending it tumbling out of the sky. Stu and the remaining planes approached from three different sides. Left, right, and behind. They fired simultaneously.

Kong roared in pain. Kong looked to see he was losing a lot of blood, and was getting weak. Two of the planes approached behind, while Stu approached in the front, firing at Kong from his back and torso. Kong slipped from the dome, and on his knees on the small roof space of the building. Kong looked to see the three planes circling from the distance. Kong knew this was a battle he couldn't win. They were too fast for him.

Looking down at Judy, he picked her up, and stared at her. Judy looked into Kong's eyes. They were filled with sadness. Despite what the ape had put her through, Judy did feel a little sympathy for Kong. Kong set her down, and laid his arm on the glass dome, too weak to move.

"No! Don't touch her!" Stu cried.

Stu's plane dove down, and shot into Kong once more. Kong roared in pain, again. The last two planes fired their rounds into Kong, simultaneously. Kong started to lose his balance. Within a few seconds, from loss of blood, and the terrible pain, Kong fell. Kong's body fell from the building, and crashed into the ground with a thud.

Judy looked below to see Kong, limp on the ground. Behind her, Judy heard someone call her.

"Carrots!"

Judy turned to see Nick, bursting through the emergency exit door, with Carl behind her. Judy rushed to Nick, and jumped into his arms, crying tears of relief. Nick and Judy just held each other in silence, as the tension of the world melted away around them, if only for a short moment...

...

All the mammals gathered around the broken, limp form of Kong. The press tried to take as many pictures of the fallen king of skull island, before the police shooed them away. Nick,Judy, and Carl climbed back down to the streets, where Nick and Judy reunited with their parents and children in a group family hug. Carl looked on at Kong, sadly and guilt-ridden for the poor giant.

"Why would he do that? Climb up there, and get himself cornered?" a lion reporter wondered out loud. "The ape must have known what was coming."

"It's just a dumb animal. Don't know nothing." grunted a rhino reporter.

"Well, Mr. Denham, the airplanes got him." said Bogo.

"Oh, no, chief. It wasn't the airplanes." said Carl.

" _It was beauty that killed the beast..._ "

 **Well, guys. There you have it. All that's left is the epilogue. Hope you guys enjoyed it. There are a lot of tall buildings in Zootopia, but I chose the city hall tower/building, because it was the well known tall building in the movie, to my knowledge. With that said, hope you guys enjoyed it. Also, the dialogue with the two reporters is from the ending scene from the 2005 remake movie.**

 **I own nothing, except a few OC's. All rights go to original owners. No copyright intended. Thanks. Stay tuned for the epilogue of this crossover fanfic.**


	7. Epilogue: The End?

**Hey, guys. I'm back with the epilogue of this crossover fanfic. Please, enjoy.**

A few weeks had passed since Kong was killed. Kong's body was taken back to skull island, so the natives could give a ceremonial burial to their fallen king. Zootopia was undergoing repairs to the damage Kong had dealt to the city, and a memorial was made for those Kong killed. Those that survived, but injured, were immediately treated to the hospital.

Judy was able to recover from her traumatic experience with Kong. Of course, she did feel some guilt for what happened to Kong. The giant could've killed her, but he didn't even leave a scratch on her. All he wanted was her companionship.

Her parents insisted on staying with her for a bit, until they knew she was okay, leaving their younger kids with their older siblings. Nick and the kids were the most help. Soon, she was back to the ol' Judy. She found that writing about her experience with Kong would help her a great deal.

As for Carl, the press and the city council was hounding him for the destruction caused by Kong, so he was forced into hiding, for the time being. Yet, he was able to write to Nick and Judy, telling him he was getting by, and to apologize for putting them through such an experience, to which they insisted they didn't held it against him.

So, Zootopia made it through the terrors of another giant monster attack. Of course, with this being the second time it's happened, some of the city's inhabitants were paranoid, and on alert of it happening again. So, there was a lot more to recover in Zootopia, and that would probably take a little longer than last time...

...

Meanwhile, a platypus in a lab coat, entered a security door to a lab. Carrying a vial of brown fur, he carefully handed it to the raccoon, wearing his own lab coat.

"I brought it, Doctor. I was able to sneak a strand of Kong's DNA, while most of the police were more focused on getting the crowds away from his body." said the platypus.

"Thank you, Mr. Bills." said Dr. Serizawa.

"Can I be so bold as to ask, doctor, what is the point of this experiment? Can cloning even be possible?" asked Mr. Bills.

"I have to perfect it. It's for the good of the world." said Dr. Serizawa.

"Now, what do you mean by that, sir?" asked Mr. Bills, a little nervously.

"I found this, during an excavation on Odo Island." said Dr. Serizawa, laying out pictures on the table.

In the pictures, it showed drawings of silhouettes of Godzilla and Kong, battling another. Then, it showed Kong and Godzilla standing together, against another unknown creature. This creature looked to be something like a plant, tentacles of a venus-fly trap, and the mouth of a crocodile. Behind the creature, were smaller creatures, resembling roses, with teeth.

"Another beast of calamity. I do not know when it'll rise, but it'll take the strength of both guardians to face her." said Dr. Serizawa, clutching the vial. "That is the importance of this experiment to be a success. If not, then Zootopia... no, the world will be at risk, again."

"So, does this beast have a name?" asked the platypus.

"Only one I could decipher from the words on the tablet." said Dr. Serizawa. "Biollante..."

~Kong: King of Zootopia~

~Fin~

 **Well, guys. There you have it. This concludes Kong: King of Zootopia. I hope you like the epilogue. It's a tease for an idea I might have, and work on in the future. This'll make it a trilogy of Zootopia-Kaiju fanfics. It'll be based on the idea Kong vs. Godzilla. This epilogue is based on the post-credits scene from Kong: Skull Island (Spoilers, sorry. I read about it, but didn't see it, because I left the theater too soon. Oops.) Also, the small creatures behind Biollante, they resemble Biollante's first form.**

 **I own nothing, except a few OC's. All rights go to original owners. No copyright intended. Thanks. Stay tuned for more fanfics, here.**


End file.
